Nothing To Fear
by Angel Sakura
Summary: a yakari for Gijinka Vmon’s contest


Author Note: This is a fic for angel charity or Gijinka Vmon's Yakari contest. I know that the contest end on 1st December, but I just love to leave thing until the last minute^^  
And WARNING: This is a Yakari fic which mean it contain Matt/Kari or Yamato/Hikari romance in it. If you don't like this couple, I recommend you not to read this story  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. (Don't you think that it's short and clear ^^)  
  
  
  
Nothing to Fear  
  
  
  
Come to me and I'll light your darkness  
  
Kari walked alone in the Digital World. She was afraid because her fellow Digidestined disappeared one by one and she was all alone for three day now. This was not the first time she got separated from her friends but she was scared and worried because Gatomon was not by her side this time. She wondered where Gatomon was and if anything happened to her. Then she remembered her dream. All she saw were dead bodies, both human and digimon, lay on the ground. And among the bodies, she saw the corpses of all her friends. She also remembered an evil laughed came out of nowhere. She started to tremble as the memory of the dream came back to her.  
  
Suddenly some noise broke her thought. She decided to walk towards the origin of the noise since it might be one of her friends. When she arrived, she saw a boy with blond hair sat outside a cave. Kari shouted, "Matt!" She ran towards Matt as she cried.  
  
Matt looked up and saw a crying Kari ran towards him. He walked towards her and pulled her into a hug as he asked, "What happen? Why are you crying?"  
  
Kari was still sobbing as she said, "I'm afraid. I can't find Tai. I can't find any of them and Gatomon…" She couldn't continue because she was now crying aloud. The memory of the dream came back to her again and she wanted to scream.  
  
The older boy started to worry because Kari was always one of the toughest Digidestined and rarely cried. His best friend Tai who was Kari's brother and Takeru who was Kari's best friend said that Kari was strong and wouldn't cry unless something very bad had happened. Matt stroked her hair and said, "Kari, stop crying. Everything will be alright." But Kari didn't stop. She was shaking uncontrollably and started to scream. Her crimson eyes, which shined with tear, were full of fear. Matt's worry grew. He held the young girl firmly and said, "Kari, stop! You are getting hysterical. Take a few deep breaths slowly."  
  
Baby can't you see that I can make you shine  
So breathe me deep,  
And I'll make you conscious  
Cause I can give you peace  
And I can make it right  
  
Kari knew that she was getting hysterical but she couldn't do anything about it. It was like that her body was not hers anymore. All she could do was crying, shaking and screaming. Then she felt a hand on her shoulders. She did what Matt told her to do and tried to take a few deep breaths. Suddenly she felt calm and peaceful and all the shaking and crying were gone. She looked at Matt and whispered, "Thank."  
  
Matt looked at Kari. The fear in her eyes was gone. He brushed her tears away as he said, "Kari, you scared me. I never see anyone getting hysterical before."  
  
The girl pulled away from Matt and said, "I'm sorry for scared you. I just suddenly couldn't control myself. The only thing in my mind was the dream that I had last night."  
  
Matt smiled as he saw that Kari was back to normal again. But he also wondered what the dream was about. He asked, "Dream?"  
  
Kari nodded and said, "In the dream, I'm surrounded by dead bodies of both human and digimon. I also see the bodies of… of all of us and our digimons…" She started to tremble as she talked about her dream.  
  
Matt was afraid that she might get hysterical again so he said, "Stop talking now. The dream is not real. I'm sure that everything would be alright."  
  
"But something must had happen here, in the Digital World. I can't see any digimons during the three days I'm here. And I can't find any of the other Digidestineds." Kari said softly. She was so tired.  
  
Matt shook his head and said, "But you find me now, didn't you? We had faced a lot of danger before and we are still alive, so I'm sure that all of us would be alright." He saw that she was tired so he stroked her hair as he spoke, "You must be very tired now. So close your eyes and go to sleep. There's nothing to fear. I'm sure that everything would be alright and we can find the others very soon."  
  
So close your eyes, everything will be alright  
Nothing to fear as long as I'm here  
Close your eyes now  
  
Matt looked at Kari who was sleeping peacefully. Even though he said that everything would be alright, he had doubt about what he said. He remembered the bad feeling he had when they were being sucked into the Digital World again. And during last few days, he couldn't see any of the Digidestineds' digimons which was a very strange thing. But the strangest thing was that he couldn't see any other digimons either. It seems that all the digimons had disappeared.  
  
He thought of what Kari said about his dream. He hoped that her dream was not real. He wondered if anything had happened to the other Digidestineds, especially his brother. He couldn't afford to lose another family member now. His father had died in a plane crush a year ago. He still cried at night when he thought about his father. The only good thing about the death of his father was that he was now living with Takeru and his mother. But if his mother or Takeru died, he didn't think that he could live any longer. Then he thought of his father again and started to sob silently.  
  
Even though Matt was sobbing silently, Kari could still hear it. She woke up and looked at Matt. She asked, "Matt?"  
  
Matt quickly brushed away his tear as he saw Kari woke up. He hoped that Kari didn't see him crying. But he knew that she saw all of it as she walked towards him. He sighed, "Kari, you should go back to sleep."  
  
Kari shook her head, "I'm not tired now. Why are you crying?"  
  
"You must be dreaming. I didn't cry." He tried to lied but knew that it wouldn't work. "I just thought about my father."  
  
Kari sat down next to Matt and said, "I don't think that it was all that in your mind. Let me see… you are worried about Takeru?" She saw Matt nodded so she continued, "You shouldn't be worry. You know that T.K. can look after and protect himself since a long time ago. And you tell me that everything would be alright, so he would be alright too."  
  
Matt smiled and said, "I can see that you are back to your normal self now."  
  
Kari nodded, "You are right that the dream is not real. I never have dreams that come true before. And even though this dream may come true, we can still do something to prevent it as long as it hasn't happen yet."  
  
The boy knew that what Kari said was true but he was still worrying. He thought about the things that happened with the people around him over this year. His father died in a plane crush. One of the members of his band who was also one of his best friends killed himself. His girlfriend was still in coma after a car accident. His favourite teacher died because of heart attack.  
  
Kari looked at Matt. She knew what he was thinking. She sighed, "It's not your fault that those thing happen."  
  
Matt shook his head as he said, "Then why did all the bad things happen? May be those people are right. I'm cursed."  
  
"No, you are not cursed!" Kari said to Matt.  
  
He shouted, "But the things which happened to the people around me show that I'm cursed! It would be better if you go too, Kari. Tai would kill me if anything happen to you."  
  
"No, I won't go and you are not cursed!" The usually sweet and innocent girl shouted back at Matt and the argument began.  
  
"I'm cursed!"  
  
"No, you aren't"  
  
"But I'm. So you better stay away from me."  
  
"No, I won't go. Not after I was alone in the Digital World for three whole days and finally found one of my friends."  
  
"Stop being like that. You can find the other very soon. So go away and tell the others to stay away from me because I'm cursed."  
  
"Now let me tell you one last time, Yamato Ishida. I'm not going anywhere unless you are going with me. And you are not cursed!"  
  
"Then let me tell you one thing, Hikari Kamiya, you are as bad as your brother. And I'm tired of arguing with you now. If you won't go, then I'll."  
  
Finally Kari couldn't stand any more and said something which had hidden in her heart for a long time, "Matt, I won't go and I won't let you go either because I love you!" Then she realised what she said and covered her mouth as tears ran down her cheek.  
  
Matt just stood there. He was too shocked to give any reaction. After a few moment of silence, he asked, "Kari, what did you said?" Kari just looked down at the floor and didn't reply. Matt continued to ask, "Did you say that you love me?"  
  
Kari nodded. Her face was even redder than a tomato. She was mentally kicking herself for saying her feeling out as she thought, "Now he would definitely want me to go away."   
  
Matt just stared at Kari. He didn't know what to say.   
  
After a period of awkward silence, Kari took a deep breath and said, "Matt, may be you should go to sleep now. I think that you should be tired by now." She looked at Matt and smiled, "It's not fair that the boys are always the ones on guard duties, so it's my turn this time." She stood up and started to walk out of the cave.  
  
Matt looked at the back of Kari. He said, "Wait, Kari. Do you really love me?"  
  
Kari looked back and said, "Yes, I love you. And don't worry. I know that Takeru will be alright. So close your eyes and have a good sleep." Then Kari continued to walk out of the cave.   
  
Close your eyes and feel me around you  
And baby, let me show  
That I'm all you need to know  
Just ease your mind  
There's nothing to fear now  
Cause I can give you love  
And I can make it grow  
  
So close your eyes, everything will be alright  
Nothing to fear as long as I'm here  
Close your eyes now  
  
Close your eyes, everything will be alright  
Nothing to fear as long as I'm here  
Close your eyes now  
  
Matt tried to sleep but he couldn't. He was thinking of what Kari said. He remembered the first time he met her. They had just known that Kari was the eighth child and Tai left Kari alone with Matt. Even though Kari was just eight, she was very brave. He remembered how Kari surrendered herself in order to save him and Sora.  
  
Matt sighed as he thought about the past. All that happened a long time ago. After that, they had faced the Dark Masters, Apocalymon and also the Digimon Emperor who was now one of the Digidestineds. All of the original eight Digidestined had grown up. And Kari had changed from the weak little girl who could get sick easily to one of the most popular girls at Takeru's school.  
  
Matt knew that he wouldn't be able to go to sleep so he walked out of the cave. He saw Kari sat on a rock. She was looking at the sky. She looked like an angel under the moon. Then she looked around and stared at Matt. She blushed as she asked, "Matt, why don't you sleep?"  
  
Matt walked towards the rock and sat next to her. He asked, "I can't sleep. Why are you looking at the sky?"  
  
Kari smiled and said, "Stargazing. Do you know that the stars in the Digital World are different from Earth?"  
  
Matt looked at the sky as he said, "To tell you the true, I didn't know that there're stars here until now."  
  
The girl stared at him and said, "What? That's can't be true. Anyway, why can't you sleep?"  
  
"I… I'm thinking about what you said." Matt said.  
  
Kari blushed again. She said softly, "You don't need to think about it…"  
  
Matt looked at the girl and asked, "Why do you love me?"  
  
Kari's face was even redder now. She took a deep breath and said, "I don't know. I think that I had love you for a long time but I never realise it until a few months ago."  
  
"But there's must be a reason for you to love me."  
  
"Mimi said that love had no reason. You just fall in love when the right guys come. I don't understand that before. May be it's because I never fall in love with anyone before…"  
  
"But you and Takeru…"  
  
Kari looked at Matt and said, "I know that most of you think that Takeru and me are destined to be together. But we are not. We are just like brother and sister."  
  
"But you two are always together."  
  
"Even though we are always together, it doesn't mean that we would fall in love with each other. I never love Takeru or Davis or Ken or any other person. The only person I ever love is you."  
  
Matt sighed, "But… you can't love me. You deserve someone better, Kari. May be you just think that you are in love with me."  
  
Kari shook her head and said, "I know that I love you and I know that my love is real."  
  
"But there's no reason for you to love me."  
  
Kari shook her head again, "There's a reason. I want to help you."  
  
Matt was surprised and asked, "Help me?"  
  
"Yes, I want to help you. Do you know that you start to change back to old self after your father died? And after your girlfriend's accident, you are so… so depressing and you become the Matt who… who had surrounded by the darkness again. I want to help you. I want to help you to find your light again."  
  
"So you only love me because you want to help me." The boy said.  
  
"That's part of the reason. But I also love you because… because… I love you. I think that I had love you since I 'm eight. And… and I want to help myself too. When I first realised that I'm in love with you, I tried to convince myself that it was just an illusion. But then I know that my love is real. If my love is just an illusion, I won't feel sad and painful when I see you transformed back into your cold, unfriendly and depressing self. I want to help you and I want to heal your wounded heart. But I'm afraid to tell you. I'm afraid that you may not want to be my friend any more, so I didn't tell you until I heard you said that you were cursed. I guess I was too angry. Too angry about both you and myself that I accidentally said my feeling out." Tears started to fell as she was talking and when she finished, she started to cry.  
  
Matt looked at the crying girl. He pulled her into a hug and said, "Don't cry, Kari."  
  
Kari buried her face in Matt's shirt and continued to sob as she said, "But… but I'm just being stupid. You would never love me. I know that you always see me as a little girl, as your best friend sister. I know that you would never… never love me."  
  
Matt tilted her chin up and said, "You are wrong, Kari… I do love you."  
  
Kari looked into Matt's blue eyes and said, "You… you are… what?"  
  
Matt brushed her tears away as he said softly, "I want you to help me. I want you to heal my heart. I love you, Kari."  
  
Kari hugged Matt tighter. Tears started to come out of her beautiful crimson eyes again, but this time it was happy tears. Matt wiped her tears away again and kissed her on the lips.   
  
I know you have a wounded heart  
But I can make it heal  
And I will never turn away  
Cause my love is real  
  
Kari pulled away and looked at Matt. She was determined to heal his wounded heart and light his darkness. She whispered, "I'll show you that love can be wonderful." Then the young Kamiya girl kissed her patient, her lover.  
  
Let me show you love can be wonderful  
  
Matt and Kari finally broke their kiss. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Then Matt yawned. Kari giggled and said, "You should go to sleep, Matt."  
  
Matt passed his fingers through Kari's soft silky hair and said, "I would go to sleep but you should too." He saw Kari opened her mouth, but he put his finger on her lips and said, "You just slept for about an hour and I guessed that you hardly sleep at all last night because of your dream. So you should be tired and tired people should go to sleep. I don't think that Tai would be too happy about our relationship and if he knew that I tire you, he would kill me. You don't want your boyfriend to be dead, right?"  
  
Kari sighed, "Ok, I'll go to sleep. Are we going to go to find the others tomorrow?" She saw Matt nodded. Then she thought about the dream again, "I hope that everyone would be alright."  
  
Matt said, "Don't worry. I'm sure that everything would be alright. Now let get inside and go to sleep." He took Kari's hand and they walked towards the cave.  
  
Inside the cave, Kari and Matt lay on the ground next to each other. Kari was still afraid that something bad may happen to her friends. Matt looked at Kari and said, "Kari, there's nothing to be fear as long as I'm here. I'm sure that we will find the others. Everything would be alright. So just close your eyes and go to sleep."  
  
Kari kissed Matt again and whispered softly, "Yes, everything would be alright as long as we are with each other." Then she slowly fell asleep.  
  
So close your eyes, everything will be alright  
Nothing to fear as long as I'm here  
Close your eyes now  
Close your eyes, everything will be alright  
Nothing to fear as long as I'm here  
Close your eyes, everything will be alright  
Nothing to fear as long as I'm here  
Close your eyes now  
Close your eyes  
  
  
  
Author Note: I'm sorry. I know that my writing is bad, very bad *sighed* please review my story and if you find any grammar or spelling mistake, please tell me because it would really help to improve my English and my writing skill. Please  



End file.
